


A night away from the screen

by Lilac_the_wolf



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jimmy Woo is oblivious, Pre-Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_the_wolf/pseuds/Lilac_the_wolf
Summary: Darcy try to find a calm place away from the chaos around her, and Jimmy joins her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	A night away from the screen

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might be OOC because I didn't quite grasp the characters yet, but I wrote it, so might as well share it :)

Darcy could not stay waiting for something to happen on the screen twenty-four hours by day. That's why she took the first chips packet she could find and went outside. It was not night yet, but the sun was slowly setting. The ground was still wet from this morning rain, so Darcy searched for a dry place to sit, or even a chair, but it seemed so rare around here. She had walked around the camp three times before resigning herself. She was about to sit on the wet grass but before she had the time to do so, she was interrupted.

“Need help ?”

She turned around. Jimmy smiled at her, before handing her one of the two cups of coffee he was carrying. She took it.

“Did you make that for me ?”

Jimmy looked slightly embarassed for a brief moment.

“Well, I had trouble with the machine and it made two so...”

“Thanks anyway,” she said.

Jimmy looked around for a moment before handing her the other cup.

“Can you hold that for a minute ?”

Darcy nodded and took the cup. Jimmy removed his coat and laid it as best as he could on the wet grass.

“There, we can sit,” said Jimmy.

He did so. Darcy handed him back his cup before sitting beside him. She had to get very close to him in order to not half-sit on the grass. So there they were, sitting side by side, their thighs touching. They were turning their back from Westview, so all they could see were cars and the clear sky. Stars were beginning to appear as the sun was disappearing.

“It's really calm,” said Darcy. “Almost as if we're not next to a town held hostage by probably the most powerful being on Earth.”

Jimmy took a sip of his coffee before answering.

“That's a way to put it.”

Silence settled between them as the stars above them became clearer. Darcy was looking up at the stars while Jimmy was looking at her. Darcy ate some chips before turning towards him. He didn't even try to pretend he was not staring.

“Want some ?” she said.

“Chips ?” he asked.

“No, I was talking about babies,” she said with a serious look.

“Hum...,” said Jimmy with an embarrassed look.

Darcy had a big smile.

“I'm joking, I was talking about chips.”

“Oh, yes, sorry.”

And Jim took chips from the packets.

“Thanks,” he muttered without looking at her.

“You really take everything seriously,” she said, looking at him.

“Yeah, people say that a lot,” he answered.

His eyes were fixed on his cup.

“I don't get irony, for example,” he said.

“Really ? I wouldn't have guessed.”

Jimmy finally looked at her again.

“Yes, I mean...”

He stopped as Darcy started laughing.

“Oh.”

He couldn't help but laugh a little too.

“I'm so stupid, I'm sorry,” he said.

“Don't worry, we all are here.”

She was not wrong, he thought. Everything that was happening was way beyond anyone comprehension.

“You know what I like about you, Jimmy Woo ?” said Darcy, interrupting his thought process.

Jimmy had a surprised look on his face. He didn't think anyone would like something about him.

“You're normal,” said Darcy.

“And... it's a compliment ?”

“Yes.”

She smiled at him.

“Everything's weird here. But you're not. You bring coffee with a smile and you talk about wanting a normal life with children.”

She paused an instant.

“Have you already got someone to live a normal life and have children with ?,” she asked.

Jimmy shook his head.

“No. Not with the job I do, especially not now.”

Darcy turned back her gaze towards the sky, and the stars that were now shining bright.

“Personally, I don't want a normal life, but I do want children, one day, maybe.”

Jimmy didn't answer that. He didn't know what to say, and really, there was not much to say. They looked at the stars in silence until Jimmy talked again.

“Do you like the stars ?” he asked.

“I'm a doctor in astrophysics. I don't like them. I study them.”

“But you must have liked them, at some point,” said Jimmy.

“Yeah, perhaps.”

She turned her head towards him. He was not looking at her.

“Jimmy.”

He turned his head.

“Yes ?”

“Did you ever think about dating someone who works with you ?”

Jimmy always had trouble understanding what people meant in subtext. But there, it was pretty clear.

“Why, you want to date me ?,” he blurted out without really thinking.

Darcy laughed. She was definitely not excepting this answer.

“I... um...,” said Jimmy as he turned red. “I...”

“Perhaps,” she interrupted him, a smile on her face.

She was now once again looking at the stars. Jimmy looked at her with hope. He saw her moving her hand towards him, and he took it in his own. He closed his fingers on hers with a smile.

“I find them pretty tonight,” she said.

“Yeah, me too,” he said.

Her smile widened.

“You're not even looking at the sky.”

He was looking at her. He turned his head.

“Sorry.”

“Why do you say 'sorry'?” she chuckled.

“I don't know, sor... I don't know.”

She shook her head, as if to say he was really stupid. But if she had said it out loud, it would have been with an endearing tone. Neither of them said anything anymore. They just looked at the stars, smiles on their faces, the craziness of the world all but forgotten. Their heads were only filled by the other one, and by the sensation of their fingers firmly interlaced.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and feel free to leave comments !


End file.
